This invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces and navigation tools, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for facilitating viewer navigation through online information relating to chemical products via a navigation tool and user interface displaying a simulated representation of a periodic table of elements.
Application programs, such as database, word processing, and spreadsheet programs, perform specified tasks and solve identified problems. Historically, these programs were controlled by operating systems such as Disc Operating System (DOS) supplied by Microsoft((trademark)). A user interacted with these computers by typing predetermined commands into an input device and accessed information within the computer system (i.e., navigated through the system) by typing commands which instructed the computer to run software programs, change directories and view directories.
In an attempt to make computer use more intuitive, graphical user interface (GUI) operating systems including personal computer navigation systems were developed such as Microsoft Windows ((trademark)). These GUI systems use navigation systems which include iconic representations of files and programs. These programs also include representations of virtual file systems to metaphorically represent files which are stored in the computer. For example, file icons representing documents and file folders representing file storage locations were created to make word processing functions easier to learn. The user interface allowed access to these documents and storage locations through the use of a point and click device such as a mouse.
Other application programs which run on personal computers use physical representations of objects to allow a user to navigate among the objects. For example, a metaphor of a door allows a user to enter a room containing objects. Once within a room, the objects may be viewed more closely by focusing attention on the object. In these programs, the physical representations represent the logical movement of the user within the program. Popular programs utilizing this technology include adventure games and educational tools. Using metaphorical icons and graphical images has been shown to enable users to intuitively navigate and control operation of the computer as well as external systems.
With current advances in technology, coupled with a growing global Internet economy, many businesses are finding new ways to facilitate online business transactions for their customers in order to encourage and increase online sales. A customer who has trouble navigating through a business"" web site looking for information may easily become frustrated and go elsewhere. Unlike the online experience, a salesperson may be available to assist the customer in the physical retail environment. A business conducting sales over the Internet needs to provide easy access to product information and resources if it wants to stay competitive.
One recent navigation tool sought to simplify the customer""s online shopping experience by providing a virtual reality mall user interface that included real life images of a retail environment in the form of a shopping mall whereby a customer could select a store within the mall and the user interface would retrieve products and information relating to that store. The user could browse and search for products and order them online. Some GUIs even offer three-dimensional images/icons for a more realistic view of the subject.
Businesses that provide specialized or specific services or products may particularly benefit from a graphical user interface that provides a customer with images and icons that are associated with the products and services they are interested in. By associating an image or icon with a product or service offered via a vendor""s web site, customers are more likely to become favorably habituated to these images, resulting in strengthened, long-term business relationships and customer loyalties.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a method and system for facilitating viewer navigation through online information utilizing a metaphorical representation of a periodic table of elements. The system comprises a server in communication with at least one database; a link to an order fulfilment system; a link to a payment processing system; and a link to a client system. The system is executing software including web server and application server software; a commerce tool; and database management and security tools. The system is also executing a navigation tool that includes a user interface displaying objects metaphorically simulating a periodic table of elements. The objects are linked to functions provided by the navigation tool. The invention also includes a method for navigating within a graphical user interface of a computer system over a network. The method comprises providing a metaphorical representation of a periodic table of elements on a display device of the computer system, linking each of the elements to an item stored in a database and, upon selecting one of said elements, retrieving the item from storage and displaying it on the display device. The metaphorical representation includes arranging each of the elements in an asymmetric tabular form, and associating each of said elements with a two-letter abbreviation comprising an upper case alphabetic character followed by a lower case alphabetic character.